


Relaxing With Mommy In The Bathtub

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: Incest [11]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Bubble Bath, F/M, Fiction, Footjob At First, Gentle Fdom, Good Boy, Incest, Kisses, Slippery Handjob, Spooning From Behind, Whispering, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Mommy catches you watching her relaxing in a bathtub. She's not mad at you at all though. She even offers you to join her in the bathtub and relax with her. As you enter, she suddenly pulls you into her arms to spoon you from behind. She teases you for a little bit and you get hard. Mommy starts giving you a footjob at first due to her hands not being free, but soon it turns into a good, slippery, spooning handjob.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: Incest [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070324
Kudos: 1





	Relaxing With Mommy In The Bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> This content is written by an ADULT (me) and is meant for ADULTS ONLY. All characters in the script ADULTS also. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Preferably record in stereo (if you can)
> 
> When "Mommy" is spooning the listener, be very close to the mic when you speak so it gives listener the feeling of having you (Mommy) behind him. 
> 
> The above are just my suggestions, none of it is necessary but I think it could really improve the audio :)
> 
> Any changes to the script are welcome.

[Just sounds of water splashing, bubbles and soft breathing or moaning as if she's relaxing for a little while]

Oh, hi honey..

Wait! Where are you going? Come back here sweetie..

Yeah, don't be afraid..

How long have you been watching me relaxing in this bathtub?

[Giggle]

Aww, don't worry.. I'm not mad at you..

It's clearly my fault.. I forgot to close the door to the bathroom..

And you're a boy, it's only natural you would atleast be a little curious about a woman's body, right?

Even if it's your mommy.. 

You just can't help it..

And I know how it especially work on some boys when a woman's body is all covered in soap and just.. all wet and shiny..

Especially if the woman has a beautiful body like mine..

[Giggle]

Why don't you close that door behind you and come a little closer hm?

[Door shut]

There you go..

Yeah, come closer, don't be shy..

Good boy..

Now like I said, I'm not mad at you..

But I need to know one thing..

Did you like watching mommy relaxing in the bathtub? All naked and covered in those bubbles and soap with my eyes closed..?

Yea? You did?

Hmm..

You know, there's a place for two of us in here..

Would you like to join mommy in the bathtub?

[Giggle] 

Don't be shy baby..

I know looking at mommy is already very pleasant for you..

But don't you want to feel my body too? 

We can relax together..

Oh don't worry about dad darling, he won't be mad..

Plus.. he's not here, right? We can keep this between us..

Yeah, this can be our little secret..

Just between me and you..

Go ahead baby, take off your clothes..

Oh come on.. don't be shy again sweetheart..

I'm your mommy.. you should feel comfortable around me at any time..

Just drop everything and get in the bathtub..

Please? Can you do that for mommy?

[Pause as he strips]

[Giggle] What?

Yes honey.. you have to take off the underwear aswell..

You may not see it because of the bubbles, but mommy doesn't have any panties on neither..

You have to join me completely naked.. just like mommy is..

[He takes off underwear]

Good boy..

Now you can enter the bathtub..

No, not like this..

Turn around..

Yeah, like that..

Now hope you don't mind mommy will just pull you into her arms now..

[She quickly pulls him into herself, causing a water splash or other water sound]

[Closer to the mic than before if possible, mommy is now right behind the listener and speaks directly into his ears]

Mmm just like that.. spooning my good boy from behind..

[Giggle]

Don't be so tense..

I know.. I did this quite fast, didn't I..

Didn't even give you any type of warning..

And you've never been this up close and personal with a woman before..

But I promise I don't bite..

[Whisper] I mean.. unless you want me to..

[Soft moan]

[Whisper] You're safe in mommy's arms..

Tell me.. don't mommy's breasts feel so good against your back?

[Giggle]

Oh my god, I can't help but giggle every single time you nervously gulp and nod whenever I say something that embarasses you..

[Kiss]

You're so cute baby..

[Kiss]

So adorable..

[Kiss]

[Whisper] And you're all mine..

[Kiss]

[Whisper] Cause you're my son..

[Kiss]

[Whisper] And you belong to me..

Heh, do you like when mommy whispers into your ear?

Yeah? So maybe I should continue then..

[Whispering right into ears from now on]

Mmm just like that..

[Soft moan]

Can you feel my mouth almost touching your cute little ear every time I open it?

Can you feel the warmth of it tickling you?

Would you like it to actually touch you?

Hm?

[Giggle] Don't be shy, just tell me..

Oh wait.. and what's that..

Down there..

No, shh..

Don't hide it..

No, don't, give me your hands..

There.. just let your thingy grow while mommy keeps your arms in place..

Relax baby..

This is all nature..

You don't have to fight with it or.. feel weird about it..

Don't even think about it..

Keep focusing on mommy.. okay?

Mommy doesn't mind what's happening over there..

Mmm.. but tell me..

Do you find mommy beautiful?

You do? Mmm.. mommy finds you quite attractive too..

That's right..

My good boy is very handsome..

But I'm not surprised..

I'm the one that gave birth to you afterall..

It only makes sense..

[Moan] Now let's take a look at that manhood of yours..

It's gorgeous..

I'm so proud of you honey..

You're so hard for mommy..

Wait, is it.. is it twitching?

Hmm.. that means it probably wants to be touched..

[Giggle]

I know what we can do..

Shh.. relax..

It's just mommy's foot..

Doesn't it feel good to get your hard dick rubbed like this by a woman?

By mommy especially?

I hope you don't mind if I put my other foot on your cock too..

Just like this..

And now just lemme slowly stroke you with my feet..

[Some wet sounds as she's stroking him very slowly]

Shh.. stop baby..

If it feels good, just let it happen..

We both know you like it..

It's okay that you do..

Mmm.. do you know what it's called what mommy is doing right now?

It's called a footjob..

Ah.. your cock feels really nice on my feet..

It's kinda like a massage..

I wanna ask you..

Does it turn you on that we're doing something so forbidden and so naughty?

Cause it turns mommy on..

Mhm.. so much..

Well, it's not exactly that forbidden.. but it's just most people don't do it..

You know, mommy and son.. pleasing eachother..

The world is weird about things like that..

By the way.. do you remember when I said I don't bite?

Well.. I lied..

[Nibble on ear]

[Giggle]

Did I tell you already how cute you are when you're nervous?

Makes me want to nibble on your ear some more and.. some harder..

[Continue nibbling]

[Giggle]

If I release your arms, will you try to stop my feet from stroking your cock?

No? Promise?

Okay..

There you go baby..

You can touch my legs or wherever you want..

Explore mommy's beautiful body..

I'll keep giving you a footjob for a little bit more and caress *your* body..

[Wet sounds of footjob and some soft moaning]

That's it.. just let me take care of you baby..

[Continue footjob and soft moaning for a little bit]

Alright.. do you want mommy to do something *REALLY* good now?

I know my pretty feet felt good on your cock too but that will be enough for now..

Cause now mommy is going to use her hands..

Mhm, that's right sweetie..

The footjob was just a little tease..

The real fun is only about to start..

Cause mommy is going to milk you so good..

It will be a reward for you being such a good boy for me..

And to make it even better.. mommy will spit on your cock..

[Spit]

Mmm like this and now we will rub it into your beautiful cock..

And I'll get some of it on my hands too..

[Spit]

Just to make sure everything is extra slippery and sexy in here..

It's gonna feel so good for you baby..

Are you ready?

[Wet/slippery/sticky slow handjob sounds for a little bit]

Oh yeah, just like that..

[Continue for a little bit]

Okay, lemme just get some more on my hands..

[Spit]

[Rub hands together, making sticky sounds]

Right.. now let's give my good boy what he deserves..

[Slow slippery handjob]

Ah.. that's perfect..

Do you like getting jacked off from behind like this?

Yea.. it's like you're masturbating, isn't it..

Only mommy's hands feel way better, don't they..

[Continue slow slippery handjob and soft moaning]

You know you can't tell dad about this, right?

Not your friends either..

No one can know about this..

Absolutely no one..

This will be our dirty little secret, okay?

Just between us..

Between mommy and son..

And if you keep the secret..

Maybe.. just maybe.. mommy will give you a treat like this again sometime..

Would you like that?

Cause I'm definitely enjoying jacking you off from behind like this and having you pressed up against my tits..

Yeah, I do..

I love bringing you pleasure baby..

And I don't want this to be our only time..

[Continue slow slippery handjob and soft moaning]

Would you like me to jack you off harder? And faster?

Of course it's not a problem sweetheart..

Mommy's hands are used to this kind of work baby..

[A little faster slippery handjob from now on and soft moaning]

Just like that?

Mmm do you like the way mommy tightens her grip around your cock too?

[Continue faster slippery handjob and soft moaning]

Yea, that feels amazing, doesn't it..

That's pretty close to how mommy's wet pussy would squeeze you..

If you were inside of it..

But that will be enough of that.. lemme loosen up my grip now back to how it was before..

Aww, I'm sorry honey.. but mommy doesn't want you to cum too fast..

Mommy wants you to enjoy our time together..

Mommy wants to play with you a little longer..

And so mommy will give your cock a little break now and stop stroking your cock..

[Stop handjob]

[Giggle]

I know, I know.. you want me to keep going forever..

But allow me to tease you for a little bit..

[Gentle kisses]

Do you like that? Mommy kissing your neck like that?

[More gentle kisses]

Bet you wish those juicy lips would kiss your cock instead huh?

[Giggle]

Bet you would love to see mommy feed on your precum by taking your cock deep into her mouth..

Down her throat..

Yea.. you wanna see mommy sucking you off hard and looking up at you, don't you..

But we can't do that..

No no sweetheart.. that would be too far..

But you can always close your eyes and imagine mommy doing it, you know?

Heh.. that's right baby..

You can get as dirty with mommy as you want in your mind..

You can imagine me sucking your cock..

Or you can even imagine fucking mommy's wet pussy..

[Gentle kisses]

You imagine whatever you like.. and mommy will start giving you a handjob again, okay?

Just close your eyes and relax completely for me..

Let your hands rest in the water and let mommy finish you off..

[Fastest pace slippery handjob now]

Oh yea.. I love those slippery sounds..

Do you like when mommy uses both hands?

Or maybe you want mommy to do something else with her other hand?

Maybe I can play with your balls at the same time..

[Continue fastest slippery handjob]

Just like that.. feels good, right?

Just let me finish you off like this baby..

My one hand stroking you up and down fast and other hand playing with your balls..

While my lips are gently brushing against your neck..

[Continue fastest slippery handjob for like 1 min, with seductive moaning into ear and random kisses, could add optional dirty talk improvement too]

Mmm can you feel it coming baby?

Are you gonna explode for me soon?

Are you gonna cum for mommy?

Do it baby..

Make mommy proud..

Make a mess all over my hands..

Shoot..

Shoot it all for mommy..

[Continue fastest slippery handjob for a little bit more with slowly repeating "Cum for mommy.."]

[He cums and now stop handjob]

Oh yea, that's a good boy..

That's mommy's very good boy..

Look at that delicious mess all over my hands..

We won't let that go to waste..

You know what we will do with it?

Mommy will rub all your creamy load into her tits..

You can turn around to face mommy if you would like to watch me do it..

[Soft moaning, some sticky sounds as she's rubbing the cum into her tits]

[No more closer to the mic and no more talking directly into ears]

There.. see?

No more mess..

Everything went into mommy's beautiful tits..

You know I actually wanted to do it for awhile?

Yea, cause I heard cum is good for skin..

I don't know if it's true or not, but.. I guess I'm about to find out.. if we keep on doing this..

If you keep a secret that is..

Can you?

We'll see..

If you will.. then maybe mommy will pay you a visit tonight..

And maybe we will do this again..

Would you like that?

Okay then.. you know what to do then, right?

Yes, good boy..

Do not tell anyone.. and mommy will reward you..

[Kiss]

[Whisper] I love you baby..


End file.
